Kidnapped
by Eonalis
Summary: So this takes place after Inuyasha and co. defeat Naraku and the bone eaters well wont let anyone through to the feudal or modern era. Kagome has been kidnapped and Inuyasha has to rescue her. This was based on a short dream, therefore its short. Inu/Kag


**Kidnapped**

**Modern Time**

Kagome walked home from school, she had been at a homemaking club and they had gotten out late from there meeting. The sky was black with storm clouds, and it was poring rain. She hurried home, she wanted to get there quickly so she cut through several alleyways. Suddenly she ran into a dead end, she laughed at her self for being so stupid and going the wrong way. A shadow crept up behind her, quickly two hands grabbed her and covered her mouth. The other hand pressed her temples and she fell unconscious.

**Feudal Era**

Inuyasha walked slowly up to the well like he did every three days, since he had delivered Kagome back to her family. He hadn't been able to come through the well since then. But he still walked up there every three days just in case she could get back. He casually leaned against the bone eaters well, leaning his hand into hit. It disappeared, he quickly followed and jumped into the well.

**Modern Time**

The strange scents of Kagome world hit him, Inuyasha jumped out of the well and ran to the house. Kagome's family was around the table a picture of Kagome stood in the middle of the table. Sota looked up his face had tears running down his cheeks "Inuyasha-Kun, what are you doing here. A bad feeling suddenly came over Inuyasha "Where's Kagome?" he asked completely ignoring Sota's question. "She's dead." Sota said, Inuyasha's ears flicked in surprise and his face contorted in to a un readable expression of surprise, guilt, and curiosity. "Don't say that Sota! She could still be alive somewhere." Kagome's mother said "What happened to her?" Inuyasha asked panic rising in to his voice "She was kidnapped a month ago, and most people kidnapped end up dead." Sota said. "Where was she before she was kidnapped?" he asked "School." said Kagome's mother "Thanks." he said then ran out the door. Inuyasha ran across buildings until he reached her school, he sniffed around for Kagome the scent was faint but it was still there. He followed the scent through the city until darkness swallowed the city. He arrived in a dark and grimy part of the city, it started to rain and the scent started disappear.

Kagome cowered in fear as her captor turned the door to her room, He walked in and locked it. "You didn't do it right again, you useless girl!" he yelled, then kicked her, "Do it again!" he yelled and walked out. She slowly got up it had been three years since the last time she had seen Inuyasha and secretly wished he was here right now. Of course she had been stuck inside with her captors for a month. She was starting to lose all reason for living, her dreams every night were riddled with fear or punishment. She walked through the abandoned building looking for what she had missed in her cleaning.

Later that night she was sitting on her raggedy bed as usual waiting for her punisher to arrive, and that he did. The man came in with his whip and heavy boots. Part of the reason she had been kidnapped was so the man would have a serving wench and someone to hit when he got mad. It didn't seem like very good reasons to her. There was screaming and crying that night in the old abandoned building.

Inuyasha was still searching close to where he had lost the scent, when his sharp ears caught a voice far away. "No stop leave me alone!" he heard Kagome shriek. He ran following the sound, the rain pelted harder down on him until his silver hair was soaked. Inuyasha finally arrived at a broken down building. He broke down the door and ran in "Kagome!" he shouted, her scent was very strong here. A man met him at the doorway, they both glared at each other. The man spoke first "What are you doing here boy?" he yelled "You took Kagome!" Inuyasha snarled, the man smiled "So what if I did, why would you want a wench like her?" he said. "Don't call her that!" he yelled. The man tried to punch Inuyasha but he quickly caught his hand and threw the man across the room. With out breaking a sweat. The man ran back at him, Inuyasha quickly punched him all the way back to where he was before. Inuyasha walked over to the man and raised him up by his shirt collar, "You messed with the wrong girl." he said then punched the man unconscious. Inuyasha dropped the man down on the ground, and ran into the other rooms, "Kagome?" he yelled "Inuyasha said someone faintly from a corner. He ran over to her, Kagome was shivering lash marks and bruises covered her body. "Kagome." said Inuyasha softly "I missed you so much." she cried "It's okay. Your safe now." he said. Inuyasha lifted Kagome into his arms and carried her off into the night.

**A/N This story was much shorter than anything I've wrote before, but really it was based off a short day dream, and I was excited to start writing my next story.**


End file.
